


Green-Eyed Mercy

by Nifflers_n_nargles



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Second Person, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles
Summary: Hogwarts or Azkaban they say, and you seriously contemplate the choice





	Green-Eyed Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Monthly Challenge for the month of September. The prompt was “Return to Hogwarts” in 191 words by the lovely @erin_riwen
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely betas @hogwartsfirebolt and @cubedcoffeecake for your wonderful insight and suggestions!

Hogwarts or Azkaban, they say, and you seriously contemplate the choice. The dementors are gone; you could probably survive your sentence. What does that say about how fucked up you are? That you would choose prison over education.

You make your choice—not for yourself, but for your mother—and pack your trunk to return to the place where you thought you would die. 

 

You endure the glares, and the comments, and worse. Because you must. This is the only way to show you have changed. (You never would have endured them before.) 

 

You dream of fire, and falling, and green-eyed mercy. You study and squirrel yourself away, hoping to find a way to make amends. It is not enough to just exist in this new world, you need to reinvent yourself if you hope to survive it. 

 

Opportunities slowly present themselves—first with Granger, later with Thomas and Lovegood. Longbottom seeks you out and tells you it is not necessary, but you know the truth. You work your way through his whole group until he is the only one left. 

When he turns those green eyes on you, you know.


End file.
